User blog:Flashley/epic rap battle assy vs tk
holy shit I got two special guests on this battle duking it out in a battle of rap to see who is right i cant believe it this is going to be so epic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! epic rap battles of history tkadmit vs assyrianassassin1137 begin Assy: You hate masculinity, always trying to be mushy You went to the gynecologist with your girl and they thought you were the pussy Greatest nation, ain't no way that you can Trump me My rhymes are presidential so I'll grab you by the pussy You're so sensitive, I'm surprised you even have fun You look an Airsoft toy and yell "Ghost gun!!!" Emotional gun control is just smoke and mirrors So cry away so I can lube my gun with your tears You think a whistle can save your life you're in denial I'll be responsible for my own safety in the meanwhile With your logic it's hard to be fair So show me where I offended you on the teddy bear TK: Ignorance is bliss but my rhymes are ready to brawl You drive a truck, and your dick is small Your gun laws relate to like 1776 Times have changed and VIOLENCE SHOULDN'T EXIST You just spout that "Trump is making America Great" quote Let's all be honest, Hillary won the popular vote Your love for weapons is worse than a nuclear race Your basement has more guns than a military base You can call me offended, but I know where I've been We can all stand together under my safety pin You're a racist, a bigot, and you think we're not equal If someone breaks into my house, I'll use non-lethal Assy: (laughing) I'm pro-gun and pro-2A How does that make me a bigot or anti-gay And I'm pretty sure I was concieved during a threeway You look at my guns and say they're a disgrace Tell me how many crimes you stopped with your safe space Let me guess, you think the government should pay off your loan While you sit back and yell "this is a gun free zone" You went to the range, but won't admit that you had fun Now sit down, son, while I cook bacon with my gun TK: You drink light beer, like an unrefined has-been My beer is never on tap, micro-brewed in Portland You have ASSAULT RIFLES, and I'm throwing a fit It's disgusting you can have 30 rounds in a magazine clip You run around saying "I wish a motherfucker would" C*cks aren't bad, they're just, like, misunderstood. I have a bachelors in liberal arts, but I shouldn't brag Now watch me as I burn this American flag Assy: (kicks TK off screen) I'm tolerant, but not that tolerant. Come here snowflake, time to learn about sacrifice What's up guys, hope you enjoyed the video If you want, check out Black Rifle Coffee, Article 15 clothing And if you were offended, leave a- you already left a comment I'm not worried about it L4S: (to Assy) you wanna go to Costa Rica? Assy: Sure! L4S: ¡Sí! link to beat and real video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdrvxKxiQrQ Category:Blog posts